Doctor Who
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: "You've never watched Doctor Who?" Mara asked incredulously. Jerome wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Well yeah, once. Hated it, though - it was way too weird." Mara just stared at him. "Jerome Clarke, I know what we're doing for our date tonight. We are going to watch Doctor Who, and YOU are going to enjoy it." Mara gets a reluctant Jerome to watch Doctor Who with her. Oneshot, JARA


**A/N: **Here, have some Jara fluff + Doctor Who that I've been meaning to write for forever :D

(BTW, this story contains a few spoilers for Doctor Who Series 5 episodes 4 and 5: Time of the Angels and Flesh and Stone. But I've marked all spoilers with **SPOILERS/END SPOILERS **so you can just quickly skip over the parts so the episodes won't be ruined for you. They aired a few years ago but I'm sure there are some people that haven't seen them (if you haven't do so right now omg those two episodes are amazing) and I know how it feels to have someone spoil a Doctor Who episode for you (aka it sucks) so I marked the parts that contain spoilers.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or House of Anubis. If I did, I probably wouldn't know what to do with them and you would all hate me.

**Doctor Who**

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

Mara and Jerome sat in the common room of Anubis House. It was early Saturday morning, and everyone else was off doing something or other. Mara had often wondered why no one was ever around and why it seemed everyone was so secretive - even Eddie was, nowadays. But she'd recently decided that it was probably nothing. Besides, Jerome never seemed to mind.

"I don't know," Jerome replied, nudging his girlfriend playfully and bringing her back to her thoughts. "You're the one that's supposed to pick, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said Mara. She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Well, we could go to the movies with -"

"No!" Jerome cried immediately. Mara's eyes widened in surprise. "No. I don't care who you're going to say, I'm not going on a double date_. _Remember what happened last time?" He visibly shuddered.

Mara's lips turned upwards in a smirk as she thought back to their last double date with Patricia and Eddie. "It wasn't _that _bad."

"Easy for you to say," Jerome scoffed. "You weren't the one sitting next to them at the movie theater."

Mara giggled. "Hmm...what else...oh, we could stay here and watch something on Netflix."

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Mara, we've seen everything on Netflix at least a hundred times."

Mara rolled her eyes back. "Oh, don't exaggerate," she said, picking up her laptop that was sitting on the coffee table and logging onto the shared Netflix account of Anubis House. All of the Anubis House students had begged Trudy to get them an account, and after making them promise they'd all pitch in to pay for it, she'd finally set one up.

Unfortunately, none of them had considered the fact that there was only _one _account shared between _nine _students and that _everyone _would want to use it at the same time. Needless to say, many fights had been caused over who had the right to use the Netflix account and when. However, it was very nice for when no one else was around.

Mara began to scroll through the lists of movies and TV shows. "Maybe they've got something new out - ooh!" Mara cried suddenly.

"What?" Jerome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They added the new season of Doctor Who!" Mara said excitedly, grinning.

Jerome leaned over to peer at the computer screen. "Doctor Who? Ugh, isn't that the alien show that Alfie talked about non-stop two years ago?" Jerome clicked on the show, scrolling through the episodes. Suddenly aware that Mara still had responded, he turned to look at her. She was staring at him, her mouth gaping open in shock and surprise. "What?" Jerome asked.

"You've never watched Doctor Who?" Mara cried, as if this was a blasphemous thing to do.

"Well yeah, once," Jerome made a face. "Didn't like it, though. It was pretty - hey!" Jerome exclaimed as Mara slapped him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"How could you not like Doctor Who?" Mara exclaimed.

"Well I mean - wait a minute. You're not one of those...Whovians, are you? Please tell me you're not." Mara avoided his gaze, staring down at the floor as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "Oh God, you are. Oh my God, my girlfriend is a Whovian."

"Hey!" Mara cried, looking back up and glaring at him. "There is nothing wrong with being a Whovian! _You're _the one that doesn't even like the show! Are you even English at all? I mean, what kind of person doesn't like Doctor Who?"

"Me, obviously." Mara narrowed her eyes. "Geez, Mara, you're acting as if I killed the Queen or something - all I said is that I didn't like it..." Mara narrowed her eyes even more. Jerome sighed, exasperated. "I'm sorry, it's just so..._weird _and _complicated..._I don't even know why Alfie ever watched it, he could never make any sense out of it."

Mara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and standing up. "I've decided what we are going to do tonight. _We're_ going to watch Doctor Who, and _you _are going to enjoy it." Jerome opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, she had already snatched the laptop from his hands and marched off to her room.

**x.X.x**

"Your popcorn, madame," Jerome said, presenting the giant blue bowl of popcorn to Mara, who sat cross-legged on the couch, the warm laptop resting in her lap. She grinned and took the bowl from Jerome, who promptly plopped down next to her. "Have you picked an episode yet? Or excuse me, an hour of torture?"

"Haha, very funny," Mara said sarcastically. "And...I've almost picked an episode..." Jerome raised his eyebrows. "Well, I've narrowed it down..." Mara said tentatively.

Jerome groaned. "Come on, Mara, just pick a random episode so we can't get this over with already."

"Hey, remember my rules from this morning? We are going to watch an episode - not just any episode, a _fantastic _episode - and you are going to enjoy it." She declared.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Jerome sighed, taking the bowl of popcorn from her and popping a piece into his mouth. Then he smirked. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're defensive?"

Mara blushed. "No," she tried to reply in a normal voice, but couldn't help but smile.

Jerome smirked even wider. "Well, you are. Then again, I _always _think you're cute," he said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his lap. And for about the millionth time that month, he thought about how lucky he was. That _Mara_ - the girl he'd had a crush on for _forever_ - was _his _and _he _was _hers _and he could do this kind of stuff whenever he wanted.

If he was being honest, he still wasn't quite over the fact that he was dating her.

Mara giggled. "Jerome, stop," she said, climbing out of his lap. "I thought you wanted to get this over with."

Jerome just beamed at her, popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Mara rolled her eyes, still smiling, and turned back to the laptop screen. "Okay, let's see...we could watch Blink, which is hands down one of the best episodes ever. And it's got the Tenth Doctor and Martha in it, and they're both my favorite characters. _Or, _we could watch Rose, which is the first episode of the reboot, and is _also _very easy to understand and is a good place to start...but then again, The Eleventh Hour is a better episode, and it's a really good place to start too..." Jerome sighed, wondering how long she would continue debating with herself. Fortunately for him, it wasn't for very long, because after she scrolled through the episode list one more time, she finally decided on an episode. "Oh, let's watch this one!"

Mara clicked on Season 5, episode 4: The Time of Angels and leaned back onto the couch, Jerome draping his arm around her shoulder, sighing. He was rather eager to get the whole thing over with, but then again, the excited look on Mara's face made the whole thing just a _little _more bearable.

The episode started out with some man spinning around in circles, a lipstick stain on his face. "Told you this show was weird," Jerome said.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Jerome, the episode only started five seconds ago. Just wait."

Jerome sighed. The next thing he knew, a man with a bow-tie was running around a museum with a red-haired girl in her twenties. "Wait, why is the box bigger on the inside, again?" Jerome asked Mara.

"It's Time Lord technology," Mara explained.

"Time-what?"

Mara pointed vaguely to the screen, as if it would somehow make the whole thing less confusing. "Time Lords are a species from the planet Gallifrey, but all of the Time Lords _and _the planet Gallifrey are gone. The Doctor is the only Time Lord left. The blue box is called the TARDIS and it can travel anywhere in time and space."

"The Doctor is the weird looking guy in the bow tie, right?"

"Yep."

"Who's his hot assistant?" Mara shot him a look, and he smirked. "Just kidding."

"That's Amy Pond, and she's not his _assistant, _she's his _companion._"

Jerome made a few more comments, mostly about how he didn't understand a thing that was going on, or that River Song was pretty bad-ass, and how the Doctor could be married to River when he had a thing with Amy (which, of course, caused Mara to absolutely flip out and assure him that the Doctor and Amy did _not _have a _thing_).

**SPOILERS**

"He's going to die," Jerome nodded to Bob, who was speaking into his walkie-talkie.

"No, he doesn't," Mara said unconvincingly.

Jerome gave her a doubtful look. "Mara, you really need to work on your lying skills."

Mara just rolled her eyes, grinning.

When Bob did die, though, Jerome frowned. "I liked him," he said, almost inaudibly. But Mara overheard, and she smiled happily.

**END SPOILERS**

Neither of them were quite sure at what point it was in the episode, but all of the sudden, Jerome stopped asking questions and making sarcastic remarks. He just simply watched - almost like he was too entranced in the episode that he didn't even want to talk.

After the episode was over and the credits began to roll, Mara turned to her boyfriend expectantly. "So...what did you think?" She asked.

Jerome just gaped at the screen. "What, that's it?" He asked, and if Mara didn't know any better, she would've thought that he _almost _sounded disappointed. "**SPOILERS** He just gives this impressive speech and shoots a gun at the sky and that's it? That's the worst cliffhanger I've ever seen! They can't just end it like that, we don't even know what's happening to Amy or how they get out of the trap or how they get rid of the angels! **END SPOILERS**"

"Well, it is a two-parter," Mara explained. But then she frowned, pretending to look concerned. "But I don't know, you look pretty worked up about this episode..."

"What?" Jerome leaned back on the couch. "Me? Psh. I'm not worked up. I was just curious to see what happened, that's all," he said nonchalantly. But when he thought Mara wasn't looking, he quickly eyed the 'next episode' option on the laptop screen.

"Well, it's pretty late, anyways," Mara faked a yawn. "We should probably go to sleep."

She moved to stand up, but Jerome quickly grabbed her hand. "Or..." his voice trailed off, and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. "Or...I don't know...I guess...I could survive another episode...maybe."

Mara grinned and sat back down. "I knew you'd like it," Mara declared smugly.

Jerome scoffed. "I never said I liked it." But Mara just shook her head, grinning as she clicked 'next episode.'

"You know, you sort of look like him," Mara commented when the episode was about five minutes in, curling into Jerome's chest.

"Who? The Doctor? Please, I'm far more attractive." Jerome scoffed.

Mara giggled. "Yeah, you are."

Jerome sat there grinning like an idiot for at least the next thirty minutes.

Mara stayed curled up against Jerome's chest for the rest of the episode while Jerome's eyes never left the computer screen. Once again, he didn't say a single word - his eyes were glued to the show as though his life depended on finding out what happened. And, in that moment, to him it felt like it did.

All too soon, the episode was nearly over. **SPOILERS** Amy and the Doctor were back at Amy's house, where Amy had just told him that she was getting married in the morning and then promptly attempted to make a move on him. Although Jerome thought it was good that the Doctor had his morals, he was sure that he would _not _have stopped her. **END SPOILERS**

"I told you they had a thing," Jerome declared as the two of them hopped inside the TARDIS and the credits began to roll. Mara didn't answer. "Mara?" He looked down - she was fast asleep, her hands gently clutching his shirt. Jerome bent down and softly kissed her forehead, grinning. _I guess Doctor Who isn't _so _bad._

Careful not to wake Mara, he reached forward and clicked 'next episode.'

**x.X.x**

Jerome wasn't sure at what point he fell asleep, but when he woke up a few hours later, his back was incredibly achy from sleeping upright on a leather couch. Slowly, he lifted himself up, then winced, wondering if he'd woken up Mara, when he looked down and noticed she wasn't there. Arching his eyebrows in surprise, he checked the laptop - it was turned off and closed. "Mara?" Jerome called, standing up and stretching out his back. There was no reply. _She must have gone back to her room, _Jerome thought.

He was thinking of sliding Mara's laptop under her door and returning to his own room himself when the doorbell rang. Jerome paused, surprised, and checked his watch. 12:31 PM. Why on earth was someone ringing the doorbell to Anubis House at 12:31 PM?

"It's probably Alfie," Jerome muttered, shuffling over to answer the door. Lately Alfie had been having sleeping problems (Jerome figured it most likely had to do with Sibuna, but didn't ask - he wanted to distance himself as far away from that whole mess as possible), and would get up in the night to go outside and take a walk. More often than not, he would end up locking himself out of the house.

The doorbell rang. "I'm coming," Jerome yelled as he finally reached the door, swinging it open.

A weeping angel stood on the front stoop, it's arms outstretched towards him and its stone teeth bared.

Jerome screamed and slammed the door shut as fast as he could, turning to run up the stairs and find Victor or Mara or _anyone_, when he froze.

A weeping angel stood in front of the stairwell, its stone arm bent around Victor's neck. Briefly, Jerome wondered when he'd gotten there, but it didn't matter - Victor's old face was growing paler and paler every second. "Help me," he choked out. "I can't die...I-I haven't...haven't found the Elixir of Life..."

Jerome screamed again and bolted down the corridor that led to him and Alfie's room in hopes of waking him up and seeing if he would know what to do - a rather stupid plan, really, but he didn't have many options - but he skidded to a stop. A weeping angel was blocking the door.

Jerome turned to run back in the other direction, but a weeping angel was blocking the other corridor, too. Gulping, Jerome turned back to the doorway to his and Alfie's room - the angel was now a few feet closer than he had been the last time he looked. Jerome turned back to the angel at the other end of the corridor - it was a few feet closer, too.

Jerome was trapped.

Within seconds, he felt cold stone at the back of his neck, and then total darkness.

The next thing he saw was a huge bright light shining in his eyes. Groaning, Jerome sat up, rolling out the crook in his neck and looking at his surroundings. One thing was for sure, he was _not _in Anubis House anymore.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, wiping the dirt off his pants. The angels were gone, and he seemed to be in some sort of barren area. A desert, maybe? But the dirt looked too red to be a desert...hearing a noise, a bewildered Jerome turned to see a kangaroo hop past him.

Oh. He was in the Australian Outback.

"How did I end up here?" Jerome wondered out loud, starting to grow panicky. A piece of paper with writing on it began to float in the wind and landed at his feet. Jerome bent down and picked it up. It was the front page of a newspaper. Jerome scanned the top quickly, looking for the date.

_May 15, 1912._

Jerome dropped the newspaper to the ground in shock, but something even more terrifying was in front of him - a muscular, blonde-headed boy with blue eyes, riding an ostrich.

"G'day, mate!" cried Mick Campbell.

Jerome screamed, jumping up off of the leather couch and nearly knocking a sleeping Mara to the floor. Bewildered, she sat up, wildly looking around the room. "Jerome!" Mara cried, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to sit back down the couch, her eyes wide. "Jerome, what is it?"

Jerome jumped up again, whirling around the room. He was in Anubis House. The Netflix account was still open on Mara's laptop. There were no weeping angels, kangaroos, or annoying meatheads riding ostriches.

Jerome let out a long sigh of relief.

"...What is wrong with you?" Mara demanded, staring at her boyfriend incredulously.

Jerome sank back down onto the leather couch and pulled a dubious Mara down next to him. "Oh my gosh, Mara. I've just had the worst dream," he panted. "I was in Anubis House except I couldn't find you anywhere and the doorbell rang and it was 12:30 in the morning but I thought it was Alfie so I opened it but there was a weeping angel standing outside, and then one of them got Victor, and I got cornered by two of them and got sent to the Australian Outback in 1912 and Mick was there riding an ostrich...and oh God, it was awful."

Mara just sat there, watching him almost amusedly. "Jerome...how many episodes of Doctor Who did you actually watch?"

"Oh...you know," Jerome rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "About-"

"_Where's the intruder?!_" Both Mara and Jerome screaming, grabbing ahold of each other for dear life as Trudy jumped into the common room, carrying a large metal pan, wearing a green face mask and a pink night robe. All three of them immediately relaxed in each other's prescense...until Jerome remembered he'd just screamed like a little girl and grabbed onto Mara like she was a life preserver. He blushed, embarrassedly shoving himself away from her.

"Oh," Trudy sighed in relief. "It's just you two."

"Goodness, Trudy, you gave me a heart-attack," Mara said, holding a hand over her heart.

"Wait a minute," Trudy said, lowering her pan. "What are you two still doing up? It's one o'clock at night!"

"Well we were-"

"No, you two need your sleep! What were you thinking? Off to bed, both of you!" Mara and Jerome immediately jumped off of the couch.

"So, how many episodes did you watch again, Jerome?" Mara asked innocently as the two made their way to their rooms.

"Only the two that we watched," Jerome replied nonchalantly.

Unfortunately, Mara Jaffray was the only person in the world who could (almost) always tell when Jerome Clarke was lying. She smirked to herself. "I knew you liked it," she said smugly.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

**A/N: **I'm really not sure where the Mick part came from...I just figured that if Jerome was sent back in time to the Australian Outback in 1912, Mick Campbell would be the last person he wanted to see. Plus I just wanted to throw Mick in there because I love him and I'm really sad that he's not going to be in season 3 D:

I chose these two episodes of Doctor Who because they were actually the very first episodes I ever saw and are the episodes I _always _suggest to people just starting out with Doctor Who because they're great. Plus, Jerome's reactions were pretty much almost completely taken from my own when I was watching those two episodes.

Anyways, thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought in a review! And if you liked this story then you _also _might like **House of Lion, House of Witch, & House of Wardrobe **(my HOA/Narnia crossover) and **House of Taylor Swift **(my Taylor Swift songfics for HOA).

**Fun fact: **If you watch some of the really late Season 1 HOA episodes (like in that scene where Jerome is like 'I need to pay Rufus back' and Alfie is like 'So do it' and Jerome is like 'I spent all of the money he gave me') if you look closely in the background of Jerome and Alfie's bedroom you can see that Alfie has toy Daleks (they're partially covered by a SAW mask) and Cybermen around his room. ALFIE BEING A WHOVIAN ISN'T JUST A HEADCANON YOU GUYS. IT'S A REAL THING. (I about peed my pants when I saw it in the background you guys not gonna lie.)


End file.
